


Forsaken Guard

by XOX_MissSaphire_XOX



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Original Akuma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOX_MissSaphire_XOX/pseuds/XOX_MissSaphire_XOX
Summary: Adrien has been let down by his father so many times, he feels foolish for even having hope, But It being the first of Emilie Agreste's birthdays since her dissapearance, He had hope that he would be able to spend the day with his father. Instead Gabriel cancels their plans last minute and instead sends him off to film a new commercial, Adrien is left to deal with his dissapointmrnt.Grant ( Aka Gorilla / Adrien's Bodyguard) has had enough and decided to step up and be there for him. and instead of taking him to the studio decides to take Adrien on a tour of all of Emilie's favorite places.there will be concequences.





	Forsaken Guard

**Author's Note:**

> While thinking about ways to have Adrien Akumatised that was not related to it somehow being antagonistic to him also being chat noir, my mind kind of settled on this.  
> I have not written any short stories since I was in Cegep so please forgive me my writing is very stiff, this is also my first actual attempt at a Fan Fic.  
> The initial catalyst for the idea is @zoe-oneesama and gale-of-the-nomads on tumblr  
> Adrien has a fight with Gabriel. He had promised to spend the day with him. It was Emilie’s Birthday and Adrien wanted to spend it doing some of his mothers favorite things to honour her.  
> Gabriel cancelled last minute having scheduled a commercial for Adrien promoting a new street wear clothing line for Gabriel™  
> Grant ( bodyguard/gorilla) is visibly disappointed and upset with Gabe. Says nothing ushers Adrien to the car after being tasked with bringing him to the studio for the shoot.  
> i have put a graphic violence warning, nothing yet but if i decide to continue the story i can forsee there being some.  
> please consider the an AU

Adrien sullen but silent in the backseat of the car, should not have been surprised that his father had Backed out of todays plans. He knew it had been too good to be true what he had agreed to go out for his mother’s birthday. He not able to hold back let his composure slip and slams his fist into the arm rest of the door, hard enough to mildly hurt his hand.  
Grant pulled out onto the street with a white-knuckle grip on the steering wheel. He was quietly furious with his employer for betraying Adrien today of all days. Stopped a set of lights Grant made up his mind without much difficulty and instead of turning towards the studio, turns into the opposite direction. If Gabriel would not help his son remember and grieve Emilie, then he would step up and do what Gabriel should have.

Pressing the thumb of his opposite hand into the tender spot where he had hit the arm rest to aggravate the tenderness, he was able to push back his feelings and stare out the window and just watch the city pass him by. It takes Adrien a few blocks to realise they are not going where they are supposed to.

“where are we going?” He can’t help but be suspicious not recognising any landmarks that he knows are along the way to the studio.

Grant says nothing but smiles at the boy in the rear-view mirror and gives him a soft nod. Driving a few more blocks he pulls over at café. He exits the car and walks around to open the door for Adrien.

“what are we doing here?” He looks up at the Café de Flore. Confused he levels his gaze at his bodyguard as he steps out of the car.

Clearing his throat Grant not a man of many words and sometimes finding it difficult to use them. 

“Emilie loved the opera Cake here” closing the car door, grant walks into the café and greets the hostess with a friendly smile. They seem to know each other since without speaking to him she guides him to a table on the enclosed terrace. Adrien breaths in the aroma of coffee and sweet pastries. Grant pulls out the chair for Adrien who sits. Grant sits opposite of him and the hostess hands them a menu before walking away.

“Thank you. For bringing me here.” Adrien allows himself to let go of some of his anger and frustration. The familiarity of the café is starting to come back to him. “I feel as if I have been here before”

Grant nods. “It was her Birthday then too” He looks at the menu, already knowing what he would order.

His chest pulls tight and feels like he had swallowed a stone. A vague memory was coming back to him of sitting with his parents and eating cake, his mother’s laughter ringing in his ear as his father with a rare smile on his face wiping away some chocolate frosting from Adrien’s youthful cheek. Taking the que from Grant and busying himself by reading the menu as he composed his emotions.  
A server walks up to the table to take their order. Grant requested an espresso Flore and the opera cake. He himself settled on an earl grey with a splash of milk and the opera cake as well remembering what Grant had said outside.

Grant reached into the breast pocket for his cell phone that was vibrating against his chest. Briefly flipping it open he saw that Natalie was calling him. Feeling a little guilty he hit ignore and decided to text her a response instead.

((Change of plans, not going to the studio. Took Adrien to celebrate Emilie’s birthday. Will be back for dinner. I will be speaking with Gabriel when I get back.)) He hit send and turned the phone to mute so as not to be disturbed. 

“If its ok with you Adrien I think you should turn your phone off. We have more important things to do today than be at the studio.” 

Adrien nodded his agreement, he was unsure of what they would be doing but knew that whatever it was would be better than having to perform for the cameras today. Taking out his phone he set it to airplane mode, not wanting to be disturbed at all.

Their order arrived and the men sat in comfortable silence as the drank and ate. While they were there a few other customers had taken notice and recognised him, but they left them alone likely due to the intimidating and protective nature of the bodyguard. Finishing up the last bit of cake. Adrien sat back and looked at the man across from him.

“I am more then grateful that we are playing hooky today, but if i may ask. Why?”

Grant sat up a little straighter and cleared his throat again before responding.  
“Because you’re Father is wrong.” A smile crept onto his face before he added. “Because he is an asshole” the smile faltered, and he studyied the bottom of his cup. “And because I miss her too” 

Feeling a weight lift from his shoulder he smiles at the young man sitting before him. The young man the Emilie loved so deeply and would be prouder of everyday. This young man that if Grant were being honest with himself, was more then just a job, he was family.  
Adrien nodded, the stone in his throat from earlier rising again. Emotions were competing with in him, and when they settled it was melancholy that won out. Trying to push away his sadness Adrien mashed his fork into the remaining crumbs of his plate. He took a deep breath and calmed himself.

“So where to next?”

Grant and Adrien spent the rest of the day going to some of Emilie’s favorite locations, a park over looking the Seine. The zoo to view the bird exhibit. Galeries Nationales du Grand Palais to view some of her favorite art works. Then finished the day off at a secluded used book store. The bookstore was more like an artisan shop. While there Grant purchased for Adrien a handkerchief monogrammed with the letter A. 

“I think your mother would want you to have one from here.” He pulled a neatly folded piece of fabric from his pocket with his initials embroidered into it, it also had the same design as a boarder on one of the corners. Adrien took the gift and felt the last remnants of the sadness that had plagued him today lift.

The pair made their way back home. It was a quiet drive, although not an uncomfortable one. The two had spent the day honouring someone they both loved and missed. It had been in many ways a painful day but was more about being able to heal and grieve, it had been a day of healing for both. Adrien was prepared to face his father and deal with the consequences of not going to the studio to film the commercial. But felt like he had done the right thing, it was Gabriel’s decision to go back on his word, He had no doubt that had it been his father instead of Grant that he had spent the day with it would have ended up being rushed, would have been overshadowed by what an Inconvenience it was to his father.

As they entered the foyer of the house Natalie was waiting for them.

“Gabriel wants to see you in his office” She was addressing Grant. Unable to hide the pained expression on her face.  
Adrien followed to towering man into the office ignoring Natalie’s insistence that he wait for Gabriel to call on him after. Gabriel was standing at the podium working on something when they walked in. His face was pinched in anger.

“How. Dare. You.” His fathers voice was dripping with venom. “You had no right to take my son anywhere other then exactly where I asked you to take him. Instead you chose to take him galivanting around Paris on some fools errand.” As he spoke, he was walking toward where they stood. Adrien stepped forward but before he could speak Felt Grant’s massive hand on his shoulder.

“Your son had every right to want to spend today of all days remembering his mother.” Grant had not raised his voice, yet every word rang with warning. “Your Son had wanted to spend the day with Family. Your Son had wanted to spend the day with his father. Instead, you know exactly what today would mean to him decided to instead throw him into work. Your choice to isolate yourself and ignore everything that you claim to love to hide from your grief, should be your burden to bear.” Taking a pause to breath before continuing. “How you deal with your pain, should not be forced on this young man, Emilie would never want this for him.” Father and son were stunned into silence for a moment. Neither had been expecting what Grant had to say. 

Gabriel was seeing red, he was now only a foot away from Adrien and Grant. He was eye to eye with the imposing man and did not miss the protective hand that was placed on his sons’ shoulder.

“Your services are no longer required by the Agreste family, or foundation. I want you off this property immediately.” Never breaking eye contact, rage was boiling his blood. He could feel the pendant at his neck vibrating from all the negative emotions it was picking up from the room.

Adrien took a second to process what he had just heard.

“FATHER! You can’t” Feelings of anger and guilt building up inside him. “It was my idea. I decided to skip your shoot today” He had stepped forward to demand his father’s attention. Not tall enough yet to meet his gaze directly he had to resort to raising his voice to demand attention. “I am to blame! Not Grant.” Once Gabriel was looking at him while he spoke, he softened his voice. “Please” The plea was begging his father not to take the man that was his protector, his friend, and as he had come to realise today his family, away from him.

“I will deal with you later Adrien, right now go to your room.” Dismissing his son with a cold stare. He walked back towards the podium in his office. And from there called up Natalie to have Grant escorted from the property.

Grant still with his hand on Adrien’s shoulder pulled him towards the door before he could say anything else to his father. He followed along in a shocked silence. Once outside the office doors his faculties came back to him and he spun to face Grant, Angry tears in his eyes.  
“I am so sorry, this is all my fault. I should have just gone to the studio.” Words were tumbling from his mouth faster then her could process, in his peripheral there was Natalie standing at a distance with three men dressed head to toe in simple black suits. He belatedly realised she was having them wait so he and Grant could have their goodbyes.

The large man pulled the young one into a tight hug.

“This is not your fault Adrien. I knew this was a likely outcome when I decided to not take you where he wanted. But it was worth it, I wanted you to have today to celebrate your mother. I wanted to show you the side of her that I knew. I need you to know how proud I know she would be of who you are.” Grant’s throat was tightening on his words. He broke off the hug by taking Adrien by the shoulders, so he could look him in the eye. “It has always been a pleasure to serve as your as your protector. And I know you are now a man in your own right that can stand up for and protect himself and the ones he loves ” He released the young man whom he loved as a son, and before he would allow the heartbreak to show on his face walked to the new security team and his long time friend Natalie to be escorted from the property.

Adrien watched as the doors closed behind them and numbly walked up the stairs to his bedroom. Frustration built as one of the new bodyguards his father had obviously hired while they had been gone for the day followed him not just to his room to stand guard outside of it, but into the room as well, making it so that Adrien could not even speak with Plagg who was nestled firmly at his waist. From experience he knew that Plagg was using the pressure to reassure him that he was there.

“I would like for you to leave my room and close the door behind you” He commented at the new guard as politely as possible although it sounded more cold than polite.

“I am sorry Mr. Agreste, I have been told to remain in the room with you.” He deadpanned with out any emotion. Which only served to set Adrien off. Unable to hold back his anger and frustration he walked to the windows furthest from where the guard stood watching him and punched the wall, hard enough to break through the gyprock and tear the skin on his knuckles.

 

After his ungrateful son and the insolent Bodyguard had left his office Gabriel made his was into his hidden sanctuary, His Miraculous was practically burning him through his shirt, So many negative emotions were bombarding him.

“Noo-Roo, Dark Wings Rise” 

The Cold light traveled up his body and filled him with power. He had a choice to make, His Son or now former bodyguard, now that he was transformed, he would be able to tell whose emotions were higher, whose anger and frustration would better serve him. And the fact that it would give him a means to punish them for disobeying and thinking they could speak to him in such a way was an added bonus. Focusing his power, he sought out the emotions that belonged to Grant. Hawkmoth was surprised to see that instead of anger the man was filled with a sadness and heartbreak but were also overpowered with emotions that were not negative at all. Furrowing his brow and disappointed that the brute of a man was actually not a good candidate at all for an akuma, His emotions were not strong enough with negativity, if akumatised he would not be a very powerful ally at all. Disappointed but not without options he turned to the energy that was emanating off of his teenage son. A satisfied smile crept on to his face. This is what he had been hoping for, righteous anger, seething fury and bottomless guilt and frustration. It had been a long time that he had akumatised someone who was so raw with Pain. Somewhere deep in his mind he felt a quiet pang of guilt that it was his son that was hurting this way, but it was quickly and easily snuffed out by the possibility of how strong of an akuma Adrien would make. Sending Adrien, the akuma he waited patiently to speak with his soon to be possessed son.

 

Adrien reached into his pocket and pulled out the handkerchief that he had been gifted earlier today. His hurt hand fell to his side and he allowed the blood he had been looking to clean up just fall to the floor. Gripping the gift in a tight fist he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the cool glass of the window, he let out an angry cry. He could feel Plagg at his side moving frantically and only opened his eyes to see what was going on when he felt a sharp pain which he assumed was the little go biting him? It was too late to stop anything from happening because just as his eyes opened, he saw the evil black butterfly be absorbed into the piece of fabric the he had crushed in his hand.

Everything was hazy, Adrien’s vision was clouded by a Purple light. He could not feel anything other then what felt like a low lever electricity coursing through his body, not painful just a constant buzzing feeling. 

Then the voice overpowered all other senses, and it was all he could focus on.

“Forsaken Guard, I am Hawk Moth, You feel abandoned and angry. I will give you the power to right the wrongs done to you. In exchange for this power I need you to get me something in return.”

Adrien could feel the power begin to fill his body as if seducing him to accept, Alarm bells started to ring out in his head and he gained enough clarity to respond.

“N-No. I can’t. Stop” He reached his hands up to clutch his head, he must have screamed the words out because through his purple tinted gaze he could see a confused and worried looking body guard coming towards him, it was odd however because it looked like he was moving in slow motion. The buzzing he was feeling that just a second ago felt as if it were filling him with power, now turned ice cold and intensified as if it were electrocuting him. Forced to fall to his knees in pain Hawk Moth spoke into his mind again.

“DO NOT DENY ME. My Will power is absolute. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. But you WILL work for me” With every word the pain increased, and seemed to swell his anger even more, until all he knew was the cold pain tearing through his body and the burning fury that had been building up in his heart for what felt like years.

Screaming in pain Adrien accepted, if just to make it all stop. Abruptly the coldness fell away and was replaced with hot energy. It felt amazing, it felt powerful, it felt addictive. He was engulfed in a dark light that looked fluid. He felt himself grow taller and wider, more muscular. Catching his reflection in the mirror he looked formidable and intimidating, dressed now in a bespoke black suit over a white shirt and black tie, with a neatly folded pocket square adorning the pocket on his chest. his hair now longer and tied and the back of his head, his eyes covered by a black mask and his eyes were completely whited out. He tightly closed his now large hands and felt the joints pop and crack.

“wh-what just happened” the security guard!, what a fun little toy to try out his new powers on. His inner voice no longer identified as Adrien, He was Forsaken Guard. He wanted to tear his way through the house and find Gabriel Agreste and toss him into a dark room and throw away the key. Turning his attention to the guard he, pushed and rolled up the sleeves of the shirt and jacket to expose his massive forearms, then he swung out with his powerful fist and caught the man in the abdomen and sent him flying into the wall at the far side of the room. Taking a moment to undo the buttons that were closed over the vest, Forsaken Guard confidently walked away from his former life.

A tiny little god of destruction had been completely forgotten and ignored as Adrien who was now looking a younger and stronger version of the body guard that had been forced to leave not even twenty minutes ago. Except where Grant stopped at intimidation “Forsaken Guard” gave off an aura or barely contained violence. Plagg swore to himself as he phased through the glass to go and find Master Fu.


End file.
